


Temporary Bliss

by Cinlat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cathar, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Mind Games, Rough Sex, Sith Shenanigans, Sith and Pirate, When Crazy Works Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Andronikos couldn't understand how a woman as powerful as Solish could possibly buy into a pansy like Urtel Moren. Little does he know that the Sith has plans for him. Andronikos and Solish are a special kind of crazy, and they won't apologize for it.





	Temporary Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been hiding in the back of my closet for while. I've gone back and forth on whether or not to post because it's a little more hard core than my usual smut. However, after talking with a couple of trusted readers, I decided to go for it. I absolutely blame them for subjecting you all to these two disastrous characters. :P

**Alderaan** **  
** **Thul Manor**

Andronikos Revel leaned against the wall in the gaudy main room of the Thul estate and waited. This place made his skin crawl, all these nobles who thought they knew what it was to rule the galaxy. To be free. Truth was, they were all slaves to their social status, and that was kriffing pitiful. Andronikos had done the honest wages thing once; it had been a nightmare. Piracy suited him better, and the righthand pirate to a Sith? Well, that was almost the big time, right?

Movement caught Andronikos’ attention, and he had to bite back his sneer as the Thul Sith lapdog and Solish entered the foyer. Urtel Moren wasn’t like Solish, he was polite and no matter how big the guy was, Andronikos sensed weakness in him. An opinion Solish certainly didn’t seem to share. Her flirting had been amusing right up until she accepted Urtel’s offer to be wined and dined.  _ Doesn’t matter, Nik _ , the pirate reminded himself. For all her advances, Solish had made it clear that she wasn’t the settling type. Which was fine, because a fling with a Sith was a lot healthier than a relationship with one.  _ Kriff, relationship? Where did that word come from? _

“Well, that was . . . exceptional, wasn’t it?” Andronikos bit back a laugh, covering it with a cough. He’d never seen a Sith blush, but Urtel was sure as hell doing a good job of looking bashful. “I shouldn’t keep you any longer, as much as I want to. You still have a great deal to do.”

“Indeed,” Solish remarked, and Andronikos was almost certain she was smiling behind that mask of hers. “Thanks for the wine, Urtel.”

The large Sith bowed at the waist like a proper kriffing noble and strode off. Andronikos didn’t go to Solish, but waited for her to approach him. He’d be damned if he sounded as desperate as he felt. How could a woman as powerful as her possibly buy into all of that hoity toity nonsense? “Well, that took a while,” he groused when she stopped a few steps higher to put her at eye level with him. “It’s alright; I found my own tour guide. Sweet young thing that mucks out the thranta stables. Almost nobility, but without the stink.”

Truth be told, that little number hadn’t been as good as Andronikos hoped. She had the right looks, but had been too eager, and far less experienced than he preferred. Andronikos liked a woman who knew how to draw things out, not a virgin that he had to teach. He was too old for that bantha dwang.

Solish tipped her head playfully, and Andronikos could almost see those golden eyes boring into his.  “Wonderful! The four of us could have a dinner party!”

Andronikos snorted, slightly miffed that she hadn’t taken his bragging seriously. Damn woman rarely did. “She’s not the dinner party type, sorry.”

The little Sith leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over small breasts. Andronikos had managed to get a hand on them once or twice during a kiss, but the Cathar always pulled back when things got good. It never kept her from grinding against him though. He started to feel as though she just liked to toy with him. Making herself his sole focus until he couldn't get satisfaction anywhere else. Solish haunted his dreams, and he’d had more than a few waking fantasies that revolved around her lately.  _ Sith tricks _ , he growled silently. They were a perverse lot, after all.

“You sound jealous, Revel.” Solish’s accusation brought the pirate out of his glum ponderings.

“I don’t get jealous, Sith. You can screw whoever you want, makes no difference to me.” His reply didn’t sound nearly as convincing as he’d hoped.

Solish chuckled and descended the last couple of steps to move past him towards the exit. “Come on, let’s pick up Khem Val for the next part.” Andronikos groaned. That Dashade thing still creeped him out, and he got this distinct feeling that it didn’t like him.

Two days later, Andronikos huddled by the fire, rubbing gloved hands together in an effort to work some blood back into them. The Juran Mountains were as cold a place as he'd ever been. It didn't help that Alderaan was in the middle of winter, and it chose that night, of all nights, to dump a shit load of snow on them. The wind howled, and the snowfall turned heavy and wet. All in all, he was miserable.

It annoyed the pirate even more that neither of his travel companions appeared bothered in the slightest. Khem Val sat on the ground, eyes closed, in nothing more than a kriffing loin cloth. Solish had brought an extra robe to wrap around her slight frame, but Andronikos knew for a fact she didn’t have enough body fat to keep her warm. Maybe it was a Force thing. He was the only one of the three that was completely Force blind, after all.

“If you're so cold, go into the tent,” Solish sighed from behind her mask.

Andronikos huddled deeper into his Thul colored jacket and muttered a few curses under his breath. “The fire’s out here, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, I could hardly build it inside,” Solish quipped, leading to more muttering from the pirate. She lifted one sleek, black glove, purple lightning arcing between her fingers. “Shall I warm you?”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Andronikos responded in his dryest of tones. “If you want to warm me up, I could think of a more fun way than electrocution.”

Solish’s head dropped back in a throaty laugh. Andronikos had only been partially kidding, but played it off all the same. “You  _ are _ jealous,” she finally managed.

“Not jealous,” the pirate ground out. Khem Val offered a few words on the subject, but for all Andronikos could understand of the Dashade, it could have been anything from sage words of wisdom to  _ I’ll eat your souls if you don’t shut the fuck up _ .

Andronikos chose to ignore the creature for now, trusting that Solish would keep Khem in line. “I am curious though.” The pirate grinned when her mask tipped in his direction. “How was our pompous Sith lord. Looked to me like nobility had him pretty well trained.”

Solish sighed, stretching short, thin legs out in the snow. Andronikos noticed for the first time that her pants weren’t wet. How the hell had she managed to keep dry in this weather?  _ Damn Sith _ , he grumbled inwardly. “Your observations are astute as always, Andronikos,” Solish responded, piquing his interest more than her wardrobe. “He was terribly dull.”

“How did he take to finding out you’re a Cathar?” Andronikos’ own first reaction had been quite comical. His first response being,  _ Well, the cat mask makes more sense _ . Solish had found that hilarious.

“He didn’t.” The Sith didn’t continue until Andronikos raised a questioning eyebrow. Surely there was an interesting story to follow that up. Something to keep his mind off this kriffing cold. “You want all the sorted details?” Solish purred the last line. Damn, he hated when she did that. The tempo in her voice when is curled around words like that always did interesting things to his body.

“You know I do,” Andronikos replied with a smile. It was true too, because he knew he could do better. Making a Sith scream his name had become a recent addition to his bucket list.

Solish leaned forward, placing a hand on Andronikos’s thigh. The heat that radiated from her gloved palm warmed his entire leg . . . and other things. “I blindfolded him and bound his hands through the Force,” she whispered, her voice almost lost to the wind. “You see,” Solish continued. “While he may be Sith, I am more powerful.” As if to prove her point, the heat in his leg rushed higher, infusing his groin and stomach with a pleasurable warmth that had his heart pounding in his chest.

“He didn’t fight back?” It took a hell of a lot of effort, but the pirate managed to keep his voice steady.

“He did,” Solish chuckled. “But, it was futile.” An image flashed through Andronikos’s mind. Urtel writhing against invisible bonds that held his hands above his head, his eyes covered by a cloth. Rich blankets of green and blue contrasted with the man’s dark skin while he pleaded for more. Just as suddenly, Solish withdrew, and the cold slammed back into Andronikos’s body hard enough to steal his breath. The images vanished, but Andronikos knew he'd never forget them. The pirate didn’t know how he felt about that.

Solish stood gracefully, dusted off her trousers, then nodded to the tent. “Come on, you’re no good to me dead.”

Andronikos discretely adjusted the uncomfortable tightness in his pants before following. He pulled the flap back, then glanced at the Dashade only to find the creature missing. “Khem Val will guard us for the night. After such a long nap, he doesn’t really sleep,” Solish called from the redroll. She had her back to him, but Andronikos was familiar with her routine by now. First, the mask would be set aside, then her hooded tunic folded and laid over it. Next, her armored boots, and finally, her belt and trousers. The Sith wore a fibermesh bodysuit beneath her clothes, which she always slept in when they were away from the ship.

While Solish followed her ritual, Andronikos flopped onto the blankets and kicked his boots off to wring out his socks. He wasn’t nearly as tidy as the Cathar and settled for tossing his jacket and pants into the driest corner of the tent. After burying himself in the thermal blanket, Andronikos focused on warm thoughts.

The fabric pulled away from Andronikos’s body, and he rolled onto his back to give Solish a piece of his mind. His words died in his throat when he took in the Cathar’s new attire. “Those are nice,” he commented, eyeing the unexpectedly lacy bra and matching underwear. The white material stood in stark contrast to her black fur.

“So glad you approve,” Solish responded with the usual sarcasm. “Move over.” Andronikos obeyed immediately, watching the way her body slithered into the bedroll beside him. “I’d prefer you not freeze to death before we’ve completed our task here.”

“Sure you didn’t just want to rub bodies with me?” Andronikos had warned the Sith when he joined her crew that he’d follow her orders, but brown nosing wasn’t his thing. Other than the occasional low voltage zap here and there, Solish tended not to care how disrespectful he was.

The Cathar’s golden eyes shimmered in the purple light emanating from her hand. “Perhaps I did.” Her voice reverberated with a growl as she flattened her palm against Andronikos’s stomach. Again, heat flooded his body so suddenly that his back arched off the floor.

It wasn’t just the heat, though. Images intruded into the pirate's memories, memories he was sure weren’t his, but they were clear as the sky on Tatooine. Solish naked in front of a mirror in the refresher, examining a new scar. Then, her black fur against purple sheets, her hands sliding over small breasts, between her legs. “Kriff,” Andronikos gasped.

Golden eyes bored into his as his cock disappeared between her lips, rough tongue curling over his head. Her claws scraping down his thighs as his hands grasped tawny braids.

The images vanished, leaving Andronikos hard and gasping. “What the fuck was that?"

Solish chuckled, lifting her eyes to meet his. “You didn’t enjoy it?” Her fingers ghosted over Andronikos’s straining erection. “It feels like you did, just a little.”

“You’re an evil bitch, Sith,” Andronikos growled, crushing her against him in a bruising kiss. He held her hand against the firmness she'd caused. Solish nipped his lip playfully before pulling back to pillow her head on his chest.

“You should sleep now,” Solish purred. Her hand rested over Andronikos’s heart, warming him again. This time, the heat was soothing instead of arousing. He fully intended to argue against her treatment of his body, but finally being warm with a woman on his arm; he’d always been a sucker for that. Sleep came almost instantaneously.

It took nearly a week to complete their mission on Alderaan. Solish had succeeded in luring the Jedi who had their artifact out of hiding, killed him, and looted the Thul vault. All in all, things had gone pretty good. Except Andronikos felt jittery, and had ever since that night in the mountains. He’d come to the conclusion a few days ago when Solish rubbed her ass against the front of his pants while they hid from a Killik patrol that she wanted him. Or she got some cheap thrill from torturing him. Honestly, who could know for sure with Sith. It had taken a considerable amount of will to keep from grinding against her like an animal, though.

“Well, this planet wasn’t nearly as bad as Nar Shaddaa,” Solish remarked as they entered the spaceport.

“Yeah, easy for you to say,” Andronikos grumbled. Solish had all but ensured he spent the entire time with a boner, yet refused to offer any aid. He probably could have gone back to that stable girl, but he knew she wouldn’t do it for him anymore. No woman would.

“Aww.” Solish clucked her tongue. “Are you saying you didn’t enjoy _ any _ of it?” The Sith spun to face him, her hand running down his stomach while she walked backwards. “I should make this up to you.” Andronikos sucked in a breath when her palm rested over his crotch. It drew a few aghast looks from some bystanders, but he didn’t care who watched as long as she kept squeezing like that. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Andronikos replied, no longer caring if his voice betrayed him. It could be a ploy to tease him again, but damn if he wasn’t going to give it his all this time. Maybe she wanted a quivering mess like that Urtel guy. The pirate was willing to give it a try if it ended with his cock buried inside her.

Solish ordered Khem Val to begin the preflight checks while dragging Andronikos towards her room. As soon as the door shut behind them, his back slammed against the wall with a hell of a lot more force than a girl that small should be able to muster. “Do you want me, Revel?”

Andronikos used both hands to push her hood back, then reached for the mask. His body tensed with the expectation of a jolt for having the audacity to touch her most prized possession. When none came, he released the seals and pulled it free. A playful smirk settled on the Cathar’s lips. Two, perfectly white fangs poked between them, and Andronikos had the overwhelming desire to run his tongue across them to finally find out how sharp they really were.

Never in his life had he so much as fantasized about the cat-like species, but after seeing Solish up close, feeling her inhuman warmth in his hands. He couldn’t imagine not wanting to explore her more thoroughly. “Aren’t we demanding today,” Solish purred.

Andronikos growled in the back of his throat, wrapping his fingers around the golden braids that brushed the Sith’s shoulders to pull her head back. His teeth did nothing to her skin, but he sank them into the flesh that joined her neck and shoulder nonetheless. “Such passion,” she breathed.

The pirate pulled back to look Solish in the eye. “That’s been your game all along, hasn’t it.”

“Yes,” she grinned and hauled him away from the wall. “If we want to do this right, you needed to be prepared.”

“Marinaded, you mean,” Andronikos snorted. Still, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry, no matter how much he wanted to be. Solish had wanted him for a while, if what she said was true. In any case, he was in no fit state to protest. If she wanted to fatten him up for the proverbial sacrificial offering to her carnal needs. He was game.

Solish’s smile remained in place as she motioned with one finger. “Clothes, off. Now.”

“Now who’s demanding?” Andronikos shot back, removing his armored shirt, followed by his undershirt.

“I am Sith,” Solish responded simply, watching him with gleaming eyes. Andronikos decided to take his time with his pants. A pink tongue darted out to lick two black lips as she followed his fingers with her eyes. Andronikos hooked his thumbs over his waistband and tugged everything off, baring all to her hungry gaze.

Andronikos didn’t give the Sith time to make another move. He closed the gap between them and grabbed the hem of Solish’s shirt, yanking it over her head. All the images from that night in the tent flooded back, stealing his breath. Reaching around, Andronikos unclasp her bra, tossing it over his shoulder. “About damn time,” he husked, bringing his hands up to rest on her twin peaks. They felt exactly like he remembered, except he’d never gotten this far before.

Solish leaned into the pirate’s touch, moaning in the back of her throat when he pinched her nipples. “Don’t keep me in suspense.”

Their mouths collided when Andronikos pushed Solish back towards the bed. His hands couldn’t get enough of her body. The odd sensation of silky fur did more to arouse him than put him off. She was something new to explore. A real predator, refined power, both physical and through the Force. Kriff, he’d never had anyone like that before.

Andronikos’s hand found the hem of her pants, and he popped the button with skilled fingers. Curiosity drove his fingers lower to discover that the same smooth fur covered her completely, instead of the courser hair he was used to. Female Cathar anatomy wasn’t much different than any of the other women he’d bedded over the years. Thanks to that vision, he knew exactly what buttons to push too.

Andronikos let a single finger slide through the Cathar’s folds, stroking back and forth a couple of times before delving in. Solish gripped his shoulders with otherworldly strength while she rocked her hips into his palm. He pushed deeper and felt a sharp stab of pain in his bicep. Had Andronikos not been so captivated by the sounds Solish made, he might have cared about the cause.

Solish slid one hand up to wrap around the back of Andronikos’ neck to pull him into a brutal kiss. Her rough tongue forced its way into his mouth, tangling and scraping against his own. A shiver ran through her, then a flash of pleasure spiked in the back of Andronikos’ mind. He pulled away with a gasp, not sure if that was his own or if she’d pressed her own against his consciousness.

Pulling his hand free, Andronikos pushed Solish’s pants out of the way and guided her towards the bed. She moved with such speed that it left him breathless when his back slammed against the plush mattress. This hadn’t been the plan, but so long as she joined him, he wasn’t going to complain.

Andronikos pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard, beckoning her closer. Solish crawled onto the bed, the movement so damn predatory that he nearly came right then. She settled in his lap, rubbing her heated core along his length, and Andronikos groaned. His hands found her braids again, then slipped beneath them to tip her head to the side. “Do you know how damn beautiful you are?” He asked in between trailing kisses along her throat, increasing the strength of his bites until she moaned. “I wish you didn’t hide behind that mask.”

Solish pulled back to gaze down at Andronikos through narrowed eyes. Then, her expression smoothed, and she leaned forward to nip his ear. He grunted in response, pushing his aching cock against her opening, but not in. Even he wasn’t dumb enough to enter a Sith without permission. “I hide behind my mask,” she whispered against the shell of his eat, and chills ran down his shoulders and arms. “The same way you hide behind your tattoos.” Solish traced the flat of her tongue along the swirled tattoos that covered the pirate’s face.

Andronikos had expected that action to be uncomfortable, but it had the opposite effect, creating delicious friction in the absence of where he really needed it. “Would you just fuck me already,” he growled into the Cathar’s neck. His hips rocked of their own accord, grinding against her desperate search for release.

Andronikos felt the vibrations of her chuckle against his lips. “Yes, I think I will.” Leaning back again, Solish pressed her palms against his chest, reaching one hand between them. Andronikos followed her movement, gritting his teeth when her fingers wrapped around him. He sure hoped she was careful with those claws. The thought vanished as he watched her guide him towards her opening, breath hitching in his throat.

Solish rubbed his engorged head in teasing circles, pulling a frustrated growl from the pirate. Finally, blissfully, she sank down around him. Andronikos thumped his head against the wall as he drowned in her essence. Words failed him, not even his usual string of expletives tore free from his lips. It was all he could do to breathe.

The Sith put both hands on Andronikos’s chest again, purple light surrounding them both, bouncing back every sensation two fold. The pirate cried out, overwhelmed by everything that was Solish Rasik. A voice screamed in the back of his mind that this might be the end of him, and he really couldn’t think of a better way to die. As Solish began to ride him, Andronikos wondered how anyone walked away from sex with a Sith. His body felt like it was going to tear itself to pieces, and he’d enjoy every agonizing second of it.

“'Nik,” Solish gasped, leaving bloody trails down his chest. The use of the name he called himself and the pain only served to spiral him higher. She let out a guttural snarl, a noise that he felt through their connection. A completely animal sound that sent a jolt down the pirate’s spine and directly to his cock.

“Fuck,” Andronikos growled, spasming with the sudden force of his release. He held Solish’s hips, grinding against her center to push her over the edge. His orgasm dragged on until he was sure he’d pass out.

Solish’s eyes burned like molten gold as she clenched around him, her pleasure leaking into Andronikos’s consciousness through whatever connection she’d created between the two of them. The pirate screamed in between gasps, no longer giving a damn about his pride. Until they both collapsed, the link between them severed so abruptly that Andronikos felt cold and empty in the wake of such heated passion.

Every muscle in Andronikos’s body trembled as his nervous system attempted to sort out what had just happened to it. The normally lightweight Cathar felt as if she weighed as much as a Wookie when she laid on his chest. He couldn't be bothered to care as he floated in boneless oblivion.

“Holy kriffing fuck,” Andronikos finally breathed, running a hand down his face. “Is it always like that, Sith?” If that’s what Solish experienced every time, he didn’t blame the girl for going after it whenever the opportunity presented. He sure as hell would.

Solish disengaged to clean herself up. Andronikos figured he’d get around to that eventually. The pirate made a half hearted attempt to lift his head, then decided he was fine where he was. Solish climbed back on the bed, nestling next to his side and kriffing  _ purred _ . For real. “For those strong enough,” the Sith answered at last.

Andronikos couldn’t help but note the change in her tone. It was impossible to share a connection like that with someone and  _ not _ come to a better understanding of them. Although, that sounded dangerously like becoming attached, which was definitely something he did not want to do. Especially with a Sith. Still. “You okay?” He doubted he’d hurt her. Andronikos had seen that little Sith shocked, pelted with rocks, and thrown against the wall in her sparring matches with Khem Val. There wasn’t anyone tougher in this galaxy.

Solish lifted her eyes, dim by comparison to the blazing glory from before, but Andronikos saw the concern in them. “If you are going to travel with a Sith, we need to begin training your mind to block us out. It was laughably easy to invade your thoughts.”

Andronikos tensed. He’d suspected that she’d been messing with his head for a while, but hearing the conviction of her confession. “So, you want to make sure the other Sith don’t drive me crazy, or you?” He asked with forced mirth. The idea that Force users could dive into his private thoughts or influence him at their pleasure troubled him deeply.

“Others,” Solish stated. “I am most certainly welcome to do as I please with you, mind and body.” If she hadn’t used  _ that _ tone, Andronikos would have protested. However, she was more than welcome to his body if she planned a repeat. “We start your training tomorrow.” Solish yawned, resting her head on his chest. “For now, we sleep.”

Andronikos settled deeper into the mattress, tugging the disheveled blankets over them. His emotions were conflicted about this training, but he supposed Solish was right. If he was going to remain a part of her crew, he’d have to up his mental game. It was weird that she gave a damn, though. It had to be just because she was worried that he’d divulge some secret or another, right? “Sleep,” Solish commanded with a heavy voice.

“Yes, my lord,” Andronikos teased. The Cathar extended her claws in response, but they didn’t break the skin. Just as he began to drift to sleep, that familiar prick roused him. A glance down showed that Solish was asleep, lips parted in a contented purr, while her claws flexed over his skin. The kriffing Cathar had fallen asleep kneading his chest. Andronikos smirked.  _ Don't that fucking beat all. . . . _  
  
  
  
  



End file.
